03 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Pierwszy krzyk - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Czerwony traktorek - Wielka wyprzedaż odc. 10 (Garage sale) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Czerwony traktorek - Wichura odc. 11 (Windy Day) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Sali Mali II - Muzykowanie odc. 19 (Making music); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Domowe przedszkole - Świąteczne życzenia; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Teletubisie - odc. 148/156 (Teletubbies, season X Colours (yellow)); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Mieszkać w Europie - Design duński; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Straż grobowa "Turkami" zwana 23'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Różycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3271 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3486); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3272 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3487); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1242; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 851; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kogutto - odc. 15; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 50 - Syndrom weterana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Na misyjnym szlaku - Dolanji czyli polskie serce w Tybecie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Katyń - zbrodnia i wielkie kłamstwo 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Orlicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3273 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3488); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3274 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3489); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1246 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1417; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 855; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Bańki mydlane odc. 48 (The bubbles); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia, Finlandia, Japonia (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - 10.5:Apokalipsa - cz. 1 (10.5: Apocalypse, part. 1) - txt str.777 81'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:John Lafia; wyk.:Kim Delaney, Beau Bridges, Frank Langella; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Przekręt - odc. 3 (Hustle, ep. 3); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu 113'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Henryk Bista, Anna Wesołowska, Monika Marciniak, Marek Frąckowiak, Jacek Czyż, Bogusław Semotiuk, Robert Inglot, Maria Nowotarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Misteria i obrzędy wielkopostne 20'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andzrej Różycki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 226/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 227/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Śladami tradycji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 32/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 195 Trudna diagnoza; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:45, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:10,10:40; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Święta wojna - Strongman (248); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 50 (250) Zalety pogodnego charakteru; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Magnum - odc. 53/162 Zdrowy na umyśle (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Of sound mind); serial kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 19/75 (Tarzan ep. 117 Extraterrestrials); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 13 (Little angels - Sanders Family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.14 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Europa religijna ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 3/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 484; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 243; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 Tajemniczy przybysz; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zorro - odc. 22/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/LIV - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Starter - magazyn aktualności; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 485; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 244; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:45 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Polowanie na króliki (Rabbit Proof Fence) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Australia (2002); reż.:Phillip Noyce; wyk.:Everlyn Sampi, Tianna Sansbury, Laura Monaghan; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Dzika Afryka - Wybrzeża (Coast) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (66) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (55) - serial kom. 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (65) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (44) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (869) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (66) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (478) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (206) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (66) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (479) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (870) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Tajni agenci - film sensacyjny, Francja/Włochy 2004, reż. Frederic Schoendoerffer, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Monica Belluci 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.20 Chirurdzy (13) - serial obycz. 00.20 Nasze dzieci - talk show 01.15 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.15 Magazyn sportowy 04.15 Nocne randki 04.55 Music Spot 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (19) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (787) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Weronika Mars (20) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (38) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (788) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Magda M. 4 (46) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Archiwum X - Śledztwa po latach - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00.15 Bez skazy (5) - serial obyczajowy 01.15 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Telesklep 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:03 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Wapienna strit; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Monachium 1972 (Munich 1972 - The Secret behind the Olimpic Attacks); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kurier; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda; STEREO 01:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Monachium 1972 (Munich 1972 - The Secret behind the Olimpic Attacks) 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Wilfried Huismann; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 15:50 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:03 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy; STEREO 18:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:35 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:45 Studio reportażu - MOJA MAMA NIE JEST SZMATĄ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Po twojej stronie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Saga rodów - Ród Wedlów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Wapienna strit; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Monachium 1972 (Munich 1972 - The Secret behind the Olimpic Attacks); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kurier; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda; STEREO 01:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Monachium 1972 (Munich 1972 - The Secret behind the Olimpic Attacks) 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Wilfried Huismann; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (278) - serial animowany 09.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (110): Blizny (1) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (152) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (21) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Człowiek kontra zwierzę - reality show 13.05 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (24) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (22) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (111): Blizny (2) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Człowiek kontra zwierzę - reality show 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (153) - telenowela 20.00 Komisarz Rex (24) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kamieńska (5) - serial sensacyjny 22.05 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 22.45 Czułe dranie 23.15 Nieczułe dranie 23.45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.45 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Brygada ratunkowa (16) - serial sensacyjny 09.05 Grzesznica (46) - telenowela 09.55 Tajemnice Smallville (6) - serial SF 10.55 Nash Bridges (92) - serial kryminalny 11.55 Strażnik kasy - pr. rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.15 Grzesznica (47) - telenowela 15.10 Pogoda na miłość (5) - serial obyczajowy 16.05 Alf (45) - serial komediowy 16.35 Joey (8) - serial komediowy 17.05 Tajemnice Smallville (7) - serial SF 18.05 Nash Bridges (93) - serial kryminalny 19.05 Alf (46) - serial komediowy 19.40 Joey (9) - serial komediowy 20.10 Agenci NCIS (8) - serial krym. 21.10 W pułapce - thriller, USA 2001, reż. Deran Serafian, wyk. Parker Stevenson, Suki Kaiser, William McNamara, Natassia Malthe 23.05 Kontakt - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Jodie Foster, Matthew McConaughey 02.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Pani Róża i różyczka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Śladami tradycji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O chirurgach, łazarzach i piotrowniach; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Wilniuk z dziada pradziada; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 2; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Dziecięca pielgrzymka 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Siedlecki, Athena Sawidis; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Odpust zupełny; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 655; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wielki Tydzień - Bóg odrzucony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1198; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Gorzkie żale - widowisko pasyjne; widowisko; reż.:Jerzy Bielunas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Warto kochać - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Pieśń o nocy (Song of the Night) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Domisie - Pani Róża i różyczka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Śladami tradycji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wielki Tydzień - Bóg odrzucony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (3); program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Dzika Polska - Królestwo; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dobronosze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 655; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1198; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 W stronę świata - odc. 5 Artur Gromadzki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Dajcie mi jabłko; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Czy idziemy śladami Jana Pawła II?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Testament 25'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Ziemi Biłgorajskiej (168); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 655; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1198; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wielki Tydzień - Bóg odrzucony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 W stronę świata - odc. 5 Artur Gromadzki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Dajcie mi jabłko; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Warto rozmawiać - Czy idziemy śladami Jana Pawła II?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Testament 25'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (3); program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dobronosze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Cwał 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Czworo amerykańskich kompozytorów - Philippe Glass (Four American Composers: Philippe Glass); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telekino - Dom moich synów 55'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Gerard Zalewski; wyk.:Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Jerzy Kamas, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Marek Lewandowski, Marek Walczewski, Irena Karel, Stanisława Celińska, Magdalena Cwen, Halina Kossobudzka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Muzyka jazzowa - Diana Krall Trio (Diana Krall Trio); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Profesor 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Dama Kameliowa 103'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka współczesna - City Life - Steve Reich (City Life - Steve Reich); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Rodzina w społeczeństwie 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Tradycja 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda piąta czyli tajemnicze zniknięcie Cześka Pajkerta; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda szósta czyli akcja "lwia paszcza" prowadzi śladami Nieszczególnego nie do kryjówki Cześka Paikerta; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Ich czworo 81'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Tomasz Zygadło; wyk.:Wojciech Pszoniak, Anna Seniuk, Anna Dymna, Jerzy Stuhr, Lidia Korsakówna, Hanna Orsztynowicz, Maria Żabczyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Andres Segovia. Pieśń gitary (Andres Segovia. The Song of the Guitar); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Austria (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Strefa - Rozmowa z prof. Józefem Robakowskim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Strefa - Mediokracja - Józef Robakowski - Manifest Energetyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Strefa - Kanał Audytywny - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Nieład i wczesna udręka (Disorder and Early Sorrow) 82'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy (1977); reż.:Franz Seitz; wyk.:Martin Held, Ruth Leuwerik, Sabine von Maydell, Frederic Meisner, Sophie Seitz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Glenn Gould gra Beethovena cz.1 (Glenn Gould plays Beethoven ep.1); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 06.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Akademia nauk 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku (6) 08.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (3) 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Road-ster Hi-Boy '32 (4) 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Lot nad granicą 11.00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635csi (1, 2) 12.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Akademia nauk 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku (6) 14.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (3) 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (61) 16.00 Superjazda: ZZ Chop 17.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (2) 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie (1) 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Telefon komórkowy w samolocie 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 21.00 Kazirodztwo 22.00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Marvin Gaye 23.00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Aston Martin V8 23.30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 911 00.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (3) 00.30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (4) 01.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Snohvit - gaz z Arktyki 02.00 Superjazda (15) Canal + 07.05 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 2 (8) - serial 08.00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Czarne słońca - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005, reż. Gary Tam 09.50 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, wyk. John Wayne 11.55 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12.30 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 14.25 Kłopotliwy gość - komedia, Polska 1971, reż. Jerzy Ziarnik 16.00 I uderzył grom - film SF, USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 17.45 Smak życia 2 - komedia romantyczna, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2005, reż. Cedric Klapisch 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 2 (9) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Piekło - dramat, Włochy/Francja/USA 2005, reż. Danis Tanović, wyk. Emmanuelle Beart, Karin Viard, Marie Gillain 22.45 Olimpiada - komedia, USA 2005, reż. Barry W. Blaustein, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Brian Cox 00.25 Premiera: RAJuSTOPY - komedia, Polska 2005, reż. Robert Wist 01.50 Na rozstaju - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Mark Rydell 03.30 Straż nocna - horror, Rosja 2004, reż. Timur Bekmambetov HBO 06.30 Czeski sen - film dokumentalny, Czechy/Słowacja, reż. Filip Remunda 08.15 Przyjaciele na śmierć i życie - film familijny, Norwegia 2005, reż. Ame Lindtner Naes, wyk. Anders Andersen, Reidar Sorensen 09.45 Po prostu zaufaj - komedia, Francja 2004, reż. Etienne Chatiliez, wyk. Vincent Lindon 11.25 Kapitan Ron - komedia przygodowa, USA 1992, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell 13.05 Gol! - dramat, USA 2005, reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Kuno Becker 15.00 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia, USA 2005, reż. Brian Levant, wyk. Ice Cube, Nia Long, Jay Mohr 16.35 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - film familijny, USA 2005, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp 18.30 Anioł stróż - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones 20.10 Premiera: Akt odwagi - dramat, USA 2006, reż. Edward James Olmos, wyk. Yancey Arias, Alexa Vega, Michael Pena, Laura Harring 22.00 Premiera: Deadwood 3 (10) - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia, USA 2003, reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Paul Popowich 00.20 Wykolejony - thriller, USA 2005, reż. Mikael Hafstrom 02.05 Bardzo długie zaręczyny - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/USA 2004, reż. Jean-Pierre Jeunet 04.15 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - film familijny, USA 2005, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku